hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Aizen
"You should learn this well. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding."-Aizen during the incident of 2340 Aizen ist the Captain of Squad 5. He also was the former teacher of Gin. Appearance: Before the Cataclysm, Aizen appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Samurai uniform. During the fall of Gallifrey, he removed his glasses and swept his hand through his hair, revealing menacing eyes and a very different hairstyle; his hair is now swept back, with a strand hanging down his face. Personality: "The laws of nature are for beings who must live their lives bound by them. Now, shall we carry on? To a place beyond all laws."- Aizen to Gin after they annhilated the central plane connection. Aizen is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Aizen is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking to. Aizen initially appeared to be a very kind, well-respected Samurai and was looked up to by many. However, this was just a mask to disguise his manipulative, and very dangerous, nature. In truth, he cares very little for his underlings, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals. In his own words, Aizen claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics, as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions, including manipulating or killing anyone if he deems it to be necessary. He frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Unlike most of the other Samurai, who generally have some form of honour and kindness, Aizen lacks genuine compassion and honour. Funnily Aizen liked tofu, but he disliked boiled eggs. In his free time, he often read, and he also gave a special lecture of calligraphy because he excelled in this branch of arts. This optional course was immensely popular among the students. As one of the Captains, Aizen controls his minions through acquired respect or fear. Aizen keept more rowdy individuals in line through intimidation and mind games. To date, the equally manipulative Gin is the only person who seems to be able to see through Aizen's manipulation. Gin has some sense of Aizen's emotions and feelings, correctly pointing out Aizen was enjoying the invasion of Maretha and noting Aizen was surprised by the arrival of David Herr at the Battle of Gallifrey. Abilities: Kyōka Suigestu: The special ability of Kyōka Suigetsu is Perfect Hypnosis. It controls the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy, Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time it is released, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is long lasting; Marethari are still affected by Kyōka Suigetsu even though they were hypnotized at least a few million years ago. Because the spell works when one see the ritual, those who cannot see are consequently immune to the hypnosis. When Aizen turns off the hypnosis by force of will, the image shown melts away or shatters. The Perfect Hypnosis of Kyōka Suigetsu is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware of being under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. The hypnotic abilities of Kyōka Suigetsu make it a highly useful tool in combat, for Aizen can create simple or complex illusions to deceive his opponents. For example, by creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Aizen can hide his own movements and attack with impunity. His opponent will remain focused on the illusion until it is too late to react. While the illusions Kyōka Suigetsu creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what exactly is different. 4th Division Samurai Kira detected something was amiss with Aizen's fake corpse, even though she did not realize what it was until seeing Aizen alive. The Amber Pressure of Kyōka Suigetsu gives it away to those keen enough to sense its actual presence past the illusions created by its Perfect Hypnosis. The sole way to escape the ability of Kyōka Suigetsu is to touch the blade itself before Perfect Hypnosis its activated. Category:Gallifreyians Category:Division-Samurai Category:Court Guard Squad Captain